Adorable Mamodo
by YunYang13
Summary: Reposted after editing. Rated T for later chapters. Please review, I beg you! Anyways, for those of you who are wondering:Hosokawa comes in later.
1. Chapter 1

Adorable Mamodo--Part 1

Disclaimer: I own no one from Zatch Bell, except myself. No own, no sue! Ok? This applies to all chapters.

I sighed as I walked home from school. It was a miserable, wet, rainy, cloudy Friday afternoon. There weren't many people on the streets, so I was practically alone. It'd been a long day and I was tired. I'd taken a ton of tests and my brain hurt from too much thinking. I didn't know what to do with myself today. Mom wouldn't be home for another few hours, the birds were no fun because you couldn't take them out of their cages, and so, there wasn't much to do today.

When I got to the corner by the anime shop, I heard a tiny boy's crying voice say, "Someone! I'm lost and all alone! Where am I?" I stopped walking and looked in his direction. There he stood, soaking wet and crying. All he had on were baggy blue pants tied at the bottoms, white sneakers, and a white shirt with blue stripes and a snowflake in the center. His hair and eyes both matched the pants. I blinked and thought, "_What's such an adorable little kid like him doing out here, lost?" _I decided to stop wondering and take him home, or at least try to find his parents, if he had any.

"Why're you lost, little boy?" I asked him. "Where are your parents? They must be worried sick!" "I have sniff no parents!" he replied, wiping his eyes with a tiny finger. "Sure you do! Where are they, or do you know?" "No, I really don't have any! I don't know what happened to them if I ever had any!" "Oh, that's too bad! Well, don't worry! I'll take care of you!" I cried and picked him up by the underarms. "You're so adorable! Do you have a name, little guy?" "Reikom!" he replied and smiled. "Ok, Reikom. I'll take you home and you can live with me! You'll be my little brother!" Smiling widely, he asked, "Really? I will!" "Of course! I can't let an adorable little thing like you got to waste!" Happily, I twirled around and squealed. Things couldn't get any better! I finally the younger sibling that I'd always wanted!

"Where are we going?" Reikom asked as we walked to my house, hand in hand. "We're going home!" "Home?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. I felt his tiny hand grip my big one tighter. I looked down at him and wondered, "_Something seems a bit strange. Why would such an adorable little kid like him be all alone? The eyes are brilliantly icy and beautiful. His clothes are a bit dirty and torn, but otherwise all right. He seems somewhat strange, like he has no memory and isn't from this world. Could it be that he's a …Mamodo? I've heard about them, but I thought that they were just legends. Wonder what's in that backpack he's wearing? Could it possibly hold his spell book? What if…?" _My thoughts were stopped when Reikom said, "Is your house nice and dry?" "Of course it is!" "Great!"

"Here we are!" I cried and opened the door after unlocking it. Cautiously, he stepped in and took a good look around the living room. His wide eyes came to rest on two birdcages by the window. "You have pet birds?" he asked. "Yah. The one in the green cage's Sonny and the other, in the purple cage, is Sniper." "Cool! Do they come out on your finger?" "Well, not yet. I haven't had them for very long, so I'm working on it." "Oh, ok." Walking to the left, he entered the dining room/kitchen. "A computer! Wow, awesome!" He sat down on the chair in front of it and asked, "How do you turn it on?" I walked over and pressed a button on the tower and a button by the speakers. The previously blank, black screen came to life. "Who's that?" he said and pointed to the desktop picture. "Oh that? It's of a friend of mine. He's a bit strange. My guess is that he's a Mamodo, but he hasn't told me yet." "Another Mamodo, like me?" Reikom said, curiously looking up at me. I gasped. "You're a Mamodo?" I cried and nearly fainted in shock. He smiled and nodded, pulling out a large, blue book of a freaky language. "Whoa, ok. This is seriously awesome! I have my own little Mamodo! Lemme guess…water elemental?" He shook his head. "Ice?" "Bingo!" "Even cooler…literally!" He laughed and hopped off the chair, into my arms. I held him close and whispered, "Hey, wanna see my room?" "Ok!"

"See? This is my room!" "Wow! Cool!" Reikom climbed out of my arms and onto the bed. "Hold on! Lemme get you some clean, dry clothes!" He got off and stood there. Rummaging through the closet, I said, "Here we go!" I handed him a baggy pair of black cargo pants and a blue shirt with stars on it. When he paused and just held them, I turned around and said, "I won't look while you change." Five minutes later, I said, "You look sooo adorable Reikom!" He jumped onto my bed again and I picked up his soaked, dirty, torn clothes and said, "I'm going out to the garage, to put these in the dryer." He nodded and snuggled deep under the bed covers. I sighed and walked out of my room, out the front door, and into the garage. Opening the dryer, I tossed the clothes in and smiled at the thought of the adorable little ice Mamodo as my own. What spells had been uncovered by his previous owner, if he even had one before me? Were there any others of his kind here on Earth right now? So many questions, so hard answers to find.

When I came back in, I saw that Reikom was sound asleep, snoring softly. I closed the blinds and turned off the overhead light. Carefully crawling over him, I slept on the inside half of the bed, which was by the wall and held him close. "Sleep, little Mamodo, sleep." He stirred and I continued whispering sweetly to him. "_Mom is totally gonna flip if she finds out that I got my own Mamodo! Oh, I hope she'll let me keep Reikom!" _I thought wildly. Calming down, I snuggled deeper under the covers and held him close. I could feel the coldness of the liquid ice/blood circulating through his body. In my embrace, he rolled over and we were face to face. I felt his cold breath against my warm skin and it sent a chill streaming through my entire body. Just when I closed my eyes…

"Honey! I'm home!" came my mom's voice from the front door way. Instantly, my eyes snapped open, as did Reikom's. He sat up and ran to open my bedroom door. I stopped him and whispered, "I can't let mom see you! Stay in the closet!" I then pointed to the blue painted doors. He nodded and I told him, "Stay until I come back in and say it's all right for you to come out, ok?" "Sure!" he replied and walked into the closet. I shut the doors and opened my own. "Hi mom!" I quickly said and smiled. "Hi dear, how was your day at school?" "Good!" "Great. Could you put away the groceries please?" "Sure thing!" So, I went to work on putting the food and drinks away. When my mom left the room and went to hers, my thoughts returned to Reikom. "_I wonder what Mamodos like to eat? How different can their regular diet be from a human's?"_ When I came upon some chocolates, I opened the bag, slipped some in my pocket and put the rest in the cupboard. Then I slipped a cheese square, some crackers, and an apple in my jacket pockets.

"Hey little guy! Come on out! I got you some food!" I said. Reikom pushed open the closet doors and hopped out, saying, "You got me food!" "Yah. I hope you like chocolate, cheese, crackers, and an apple!" He gratefully took the food and in what seemed like five seconds, ate away. He practically swallowed everything, barely chewing. He gnawed through the apple like he was in an eating race. I couldn't believe it. "Whoa! You're done already!" I cried. The tiny Mamodo nodded and said, "Got anything else to eat?" I sweat dropped and said, "Yah. Just don't eat everything in the house, ok? Leave some for me and mom!" He again nodded and ran out the door and into the kitchen. Unfortunately, mom was in the kitchen right when Reikom skidded to a stop in front of the cupboard. She turned around and gasped.

"And **who **is this?" she asked in a tone of voice that didn't sound too happy. "Mom, I can explain!" I quickly cried. "He's a little Mamodo of ice named Reikom! I found him on the way home from school today! Can I keep him? Pllleeeeaaaassseeee!" "Dear, I don't know. Where will he sleep? Who's going to watch him? What do Mamodos eat anyways?" "They eat what humans eat! He can stay in my room and is small enough to fit in my backpack if I get a larger one!" I said. "Well…Ok. He can stay, as long as he doesn't get into trouble. But, he's entirely your responsibility, ok?" I nodded, not needing to be told twice. Reikom laughed and squeezed me around the ribs, nuzzling his face in between my breasts. I was, at first, a bit surprised, but he didn't know how weird it was to do that, so I let it pass.

"Now what?" he asked when we were again in my room ,door closed and locked. "Uhm, you bed. Oh, I know! Underneath my desk!" I pointed and he said, "Ok." I pushed the chair aside and put a small pillow and two blankets under the desk. "You look like you'll fit in that small space," I said. He got down and crawled under the desk. "Yep!" "You must be tired. I can tell. So, sleep." "But Mamodos don't require sleep like humans do," Reikom pointed out. "Well, although they don't, it'd do you some good," I sighed and ruffled his spiky, blue hair. "Ok," he said and wrapped himself up in the warm blankets, eyes closed. I quietly tiptoed over to my own bed and allowed myself to fall onto it. Soon, I too was asleep, though it was still


	2. Chapter 2

Adorable Mamodo--Part 2

"Reikom? Where are you?" I said sleepily as I sat up and realized that he wasn't in the room. Forcing myself to get up, I dragged my sleepy body into the kitchen, and blinked my eyes quickly to get them to stay open. Once they adjusted to the light, I realized that I'd found him. He was sitting in the middle of the floor, drinking a can of something. When I figured out what it was, I gasped and my eyes grew wide.

"Nnnooo! Don't drink that! It'll make you hyper!" I yelled. Reikom stopped drinking it, turned to stare at me, and burped. I restrained my urge to fall over and laugh, and sighed, "Do you even know what the heck you're drinking?" "No, but whatever it is, it tastes good!" was the Mamodo's reply. "Those are expensive, 2$ a can. They're energy drinks called Monster. Don't drink them all in one day. In fact, just one a day," I said. "And they're not just any sodas either." Reikom turned his head to the side and blinked. Ok, I forgot that he had no idea what the heck I was talking about, so I said, "Never mind that." "Ok."

For some reason, he seemed anxious about something. Maybe his body wasn't used to so much caffeine. Or, could it be something that I didn't notice? Well, it was something that I didn't notice yesterday. I bonked my forehead on the wall after having looked at the glowing blue book on the table. "Stupid me! He's a Mamodo. And what do all 100 of them have? Spellbooks," I thought and picked it up, opening it slowly.

I almost fell back when Reikom jumped onto my shoulder, sticking his head on top of mine, wide blue eyes peering down at the open book in my hands. "Read it!" he demanded. "Ok…Gikor!" Nothing happened. "You gotta say it with feeling," the Mamodo emphasized. "Sure. Gikor!" I yelled. Right in front of me, giant sharp ice spikes shot up from the ground. I screamed, startled, and jumped back, almost tripping. "Was that…you?" I asked. Reikom nodded. "Read the second line!" "Uhm….ok. Freezudo!" Instantly, the table before me was frozen solid. "Ooh…Mom is NOT going to like this…" I sighed. "Sorry…I have no choice but to follow the command spells that you read from that book," Reikom whispered. I nodded.

"If I'm gonna clean this up before Mom comes home, then I need a flamethrower," I said. Reikom shivered and said, "No fire." "Oh, that's right, you're ice. Then we officially have a problem." He nodded and hopped off my shoulders, landing on the floor. Much to be bad luck, the front door opened and in stepped my Mom. I froze and so did Reikom. And when my Mom turned and looked at the frozen table and ice spikes sticking out of the ground, she fainted. I sighed and looked down at Reikom, who said, "What?" "Well, let's just say that it'll take Mom a while to get used to seeing ice sculptures in the house." "Oh, ok."

Five minutes later, when she woke up, I said quickly, "Mom, this is the ice Mamodo Reikom. He'll be staying here, ok? Good." She said nothing. "Well then, that's settled. C'mon Reikom, I wanna show ya around the city ok? We'll be taking a little trip." So, he again jumped on my shoulders and the two of us went out the door.

"Where are we going first?" Reikom asked. "Welll, first, I'll show you the places to eat. Of course, to get stuff at them, you need money. This is Starbucks, thee coffee place. Things here are pricy." Next, we went to Papa John's. "The pizzas here are also expensive." Then we headed to KFC. "The chicken here is good and cheaply priced. I suggest going here if you're short on money." Next we went to Office Depot. "Here is where all the technology stuff is, like computers, printer, cameras, etc. Very overpriced stuff here." "Now do you get the general idea of where everything around here is?" Reikom nodded.

Suddenly, from behind and without warning, someone shouted what I guessed was a spell, "Juron!" I was knocked off my feet and hit the cement sidewalk hard, Reikom flying off my shoulders. "What the beeeepp!" I exclaimed and turned around to see an unlikely person…

"Haru! What on--I didn't know that you had a Mamodo!"

Haru smirked and said, "We just went from being good friends to complete rivals. When'd you get your Mamodo?" "Yesterday. When'd you get yours?" "A few months ago." "What! Howe come you didn't tell me?" I asked and stared at the wannabe gangsta (A/N: I see Haru as a wannabe gangsta. It's the way he talks/dresses. Oddly, why is it that in the Zatch Bell GN--graphic novel-- that he counts twice, both times in Spanish? Can anyone answer this q: is Haru his full name or is it Harurhiko? I saw that on some site, so I thought that that was his entire name. I dunno. Anyone else here agree with me that he's a wannabe gangsta?).

"Fine. If you wanna fight, then let's go! Gikor!" I yelled. "What the fu--" Haru couldn't finish, but I think we all know what he was going to say, because he hit the ground, ice chunks barely missing him and Sugino. "Not bad for a noobie," Haru said and he and Sugi got up. "But, too bad you missed. Now it's my turn."

I'll leave it at that, and make you all SUFFER and WAIT for the third part! AH HAHAHAHA!

Brago: What the hell is your problem?

YunYang13: I'm tryin' to be evil, ok? Or is that your job?

Brago: Baka mortal…


	3. Chapter 3

Adorable Mamodo--Part 3

"Like I was sayin', it's my turn," Haru said and stood up. "Not good! If he tries to get ahold of the book, then it's all over!" I thought as Reikom stood up before me. The wannabe gangsta smirked, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Juron!" Haru yelled Giant plant roots again came from under the ground, barely missing Reycom and myself. "Yaah!" the tiny Mamodo yelped and jumped onto me. "Get off and fight! Gikor!" I cried. "Say wha--" Haru started before ducking for cover, hitting the ground. "Damn!" he thought and got up, dusting his shirt and pants off. Quickly, I yelled, "Gikor!" "Shi--" Haru began before bending backwards, much like the Matrix.

"This is getting old, like my grandma!" Haru growled. "Juron!" "Freezudo!" The two spells collided with a loud smashing sound. When the dust cleared, the roots were frozen. Both Haru and Sugino gasped in surprise. "Wh-what was that?" "I dunno. But, whatever it is, it's not good new for us," Sugino replied and got to his feet. "Congrats. You're one of the few who's been able to counter that spell." I smiled. "And Reycom and I shall be the last ones to counter it." Sugino froze upon realizing what I meant.

"C'mon, do you really wanna go through with this?" Haru asked. "Afterall, we are friends." "You know, you're right. It's not worth it," I agreed. Well, not really. I was just playing along with it. As Haru stepped closer, I gripped my blue spellbook tighter. At just the right moment, I yelled, "Gikor!" An ice shard pierced the green spellbook that Haru held. He cursed, a word which I shall not repeat, and dropped the book, grasping his bleeding hand. Sure enough, the book caught fire and Sugino disappeared with it. My first battle was over. And I'd taken the victory. Yet, seeing the look on his face before Sugino had entirely faded now saddened me. I felt terrible, guilty in a sense.

Haru grunted and forced himself to look, or rather glare, up at me. His blue eyes were wide and teary. "Oh geez," I muttered and turned, calling for Reycom to follow me. Haru twitched, but just sat still, watching me leave. He took one last look at where the book had burned to nothing and fell to it, sobbing.

"Hey, I think we overdid it," Reycom sighed as we walked down the now-darkening streets. It was sunset, the sky was cloudy and a brilliant bright pink color. "Gosh, I think you're right," I said. "So much for Haru and I being friends. If only he'd told me earlier that he had a Mamodo…"

Unbeknownst to Reycom and I, we were being watched by another human-Mamodo pair. One of them was a young blonde woman with bright sapphire eyes. The other was a Goth with pale, corpse-like skin and blood red eyes. The first was named Sherry, the other named Brago. "There's no mistaking it. It's her. Let's go," Brago whispered. Sherry nodded, and the two leapt down from the nearby tree that they'd been hiding in.

Both Reycom and I stopped in our tracks, and starred in horror at what now stood before us. "It's you," I whispered in shock. "How'd you find me? I thought you promised to leave me alone, Brago." He smiled evilly, sharp fangs dripping with saliva. "Did you honestly think that I'd let one of my precious creations be entirely free to live her own life? You haven't changed a bit, you rebel Yasmina," sighed Brago. I twitched and said, "You have no idea. I have changed. You just refuse to believe it!"

Reycom looked up at me with his blue eyes and said, "What's the emo Goth talking about?" "I'll tell you, so long as he wishes not to battle," I replied, giving Brago a serious glare. "Ok, fine." So, the four of us sat on the sidewalk and I began to explain.

"You see, I'm not really a human. I'm a Mamouman, half human, half Mamodo," I began. "Brago came up with the idea of creating a superior breed of being. Although I'm not as strong as a purebred Mamodo, at the cost of being weaker, I require no spellbook. I'm the first one he created. But, there are others too. They walk among us like normal human beings. But, we all are far from normal." There was silence before Reycom spoke. "Wow. I really had no idea that interbreeding of such two species was even possible."

Brago smiled and said, "Now that I've finally found you again, Yasmina, there's a little something that I must give you." Brago dug his sharp claws into my arm. Instinctively, I pulled away, but he held fast to my arm. I jolted when I felt something attach itself to my bone. With that, he pulled his claws out and licked the blood from them. Slowly, I looked to the hole in my arm and saw the bone. Connected to it was a small, metallic, blinking device. "That, my dear precious, is a tracker. You won't be able to remove it, even if you try. You won't be able to go anywhere without me knowing where it is you're going."

Reycom placed his tiny hands over my bleeding wound and pressed. I gritted my teeth and took several deep breaths. Moments later, he pulled off his shirt and laid it on my arm and again pressed down. Instantly, the blood began to seep through the white shirt and onto the backside of it. "Stop…bleeding…." he whispered. Reycom was pressing with all his tiny might on the bleeding hole.

I had the feeling that there was someone else looking for me. But, I was now too dizzy and ill feeling to think about that. I slowly closed my green-hazel eyes and passed out. I could hear someone yelling Reycom's name. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. I heard running footsteps, Brago's maniacal laughter, Reycom gently shaking me, trying to wake me.

(I'm a leaving it at that. Next time, we figure out who the person is.)


	4. Chapter 4

Adorable Mamodo--Part 4

"Hey, where am I?" I asked, slowly opening my heavy eyes. "Oh, you're awake. I was worried that you were a goner," said the voice of someone whom I didn't know. Turning to the left, I said, "Who the heck are you?" The tall man smiled and said, "Reycom's former owner." Instantly, the heaviness in my eyes was lifted and they snapped wide open to stare in shock at him. "…What did you just say?" "I'm the guy that used to own Reycom. I don't know how you ended up with him, but…" his voice trailed off when he saw that the small Mamodo was staring at him.

With a grunt, I sat up, only to fall back down from dizziness that still hadn't departed from my head. "Take it easy kid," he said. "Found ya passed out on the sidewalk not too far from here. I figured out the obvious when I saw that you had the blue spellbook. Actually, I was surprised that Reycom had found a new owner. And, before I forget, my name's Hosokawa." At this, my eyes again flew open. I recognized the name now, as well as the voice.

"You son of a--you're the one who committed that chain of bank robberies!" I turned to Reycom, whose eyes were now cloudy with tears. "Now that you know, I'll just leave," Reycom whispered and slowly walked away. "No!" I cried. "I'm probably the last chance you have at surviving and becoming king! Stay! I'm your chance to start over new." He stopped and faced me, and said, "Ok. You're right."

Meanwhile, Haru was in the middle of his backyard, planning revenge (heck and you people thought he was outta the story entirely from now on, huh?). "Man, she's a sneaky little biatch. Next time I see 'er, I'll--" He paused when another thought entered his mind. "She's a trickster…So, two can play at that game…Hehehehee…" Haru unplanted one of the many Venus flytrap plants. "She's been wantin' one of these for a while. I'll just ask if I can chill at 'er place for a while, give 'er the plant as a "peace offering", then sneak off to find wherever she keeps the spellbook. Once I jack it, it's byebye Reycom."

"Not good. Not good at all," Brago whispered and looked to Sherry. The pair was hiding behind a bush in Haru's backyard, spying on him like they did everyone else who'd owned a Mamodo or still had one. "Let's go stake out at Yasmina's home, and lie in wait to strike when the moment is right! When that SOB Haru tries to take her book!" "Brago, this is so unlike you…Something's wrong," sighed Sherry. "Nothing's wrong with me! Sht, now that MCR (My Chemical Romance) song 'I'm Not Ok' is stuck in my head at the worst possible time!" the demon growled.

"Eh?" Haru said and looked in the direction of where Sherry and Brago were hiding. He got up to look. "Weird," he thought when there was nothing there. "That was too close," Brago muttered. He slid out from behind a tree and said, "We go now." So, they quickly left in "stealth mode".

"Aah, a nice quiet day alone with my Mamodo…" I was obviously feeling better, despite being technologically stalked by my "dad", who just happened to be some weird Mamodo who overdid it on the eyeliner and needed a tan. Freaky.

I was sitting on a chair on the front porch, with Reycom on my lap. Today was the first day of winter, and boy was the tiny Mamodo going to enjoy it this


End file.
